


Способы коммуникации

by SSC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нежные ромашки в армии обычно не выживают, да и в бруклинских подворотнях остаться нежным цвяточком было Кэпу мало шансов. Он-то в мире с собой, но что делать, когда другой - вовсе не в мире...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способы коммуникации

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts), [Tai Werden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tai+Werden).



> Написано на концепт "а что, если Тони - в противовес отцу - гомофоб, и мечется из постели в постель еще и по этой причине: доказать, всем доказать, что он нормальный. нормальный, нормальный!"

В жизни кэпа случалось много странного и порой даже парадоксального. Например, приглашение пожить пока в Башне Старка сопровождалось странной неприязнью этого самого Старка. Как будто его что-то дико раздражало в Стиве - он шипел и шарахался рядом, и снова шипел, так, что Стив в конце концов окончательно перешел на утренний режим, вставая в пять, как раз тогда, когда Старка вырубало в лаборатории лицом в стол.  
Иногда Стив даже заглядывал наверх, перетаскивал его в более приличное место для сна - и тогда уже уходил на пробежку. Все равно Тони в этот момент был скорее в обмороке, чем спящим. И к тому же, когда Тони молчал и не сверлил его злобным взглядом...  
Каждый раз мысль уходила, не закончившись, и Стив отправлялся на пробежку, потом - на тренировку, а в восемь открывалась крохотная кофеенка, которой Стив, кажется, делал дневную выручку своим завтраком. Кажется, ее держали потомки дельцов времен сухого закона - девушка за стойкой никогда не говорила, музыка у них не играла, оформление было под старину, будто заблудившееся во времени. Очень напоминало тот лондонский бар, где Стив как-то безуспешно пытался надраться, только алкоголя тут не подавали совсем. И публика была под стать - молчаливая, спокойная, каждый в своей временной капсуле, включавшей столик, стул и чашечку кофе, а иногда бутерброд, или яичницу, или несколько панкейков с кленовым сиропом. Тут не было разделения на кухни мира, но страницы пестрили странными названиями, и Стив за последний месяц ежедневных завтраков еще не попробовал их все.  
Вот и на этот раз - привычный маршрут. В лабораторию, в спальню, попрощаться с Джарвисом, несколько миль, заполненных утренним туманом и рассветом, тренировка - тело требовало движения, требовало расходовать энергию. Стив снова подумал, что хочет еще и бассейн, и привычно содрогнулся от мысли, что вокруг будет очень много холодной воды. Он немного недолюбливал холодную воду с некоторых пор, и даже в душе не опускал температуру ниже чуть теплой.  
В Башне царила тишина - мирная, спокойная. Ничего не рушилось с небес, ничего не взрывалось, как с десяти вечера до трех часов ночи обычно. Потом до пяти Тони обрабатывал полученные данные, шатался туда-обратно, ругался, кидался вещами, снова что-то взрывал, орал на Дубину, грохотал железом...  
Стив хмыкнул, одеваясь так, чтобы хотя бы не каждый встречный вскидывался с узнаванием, и пошел на завтрак. Приятная новая традиция, раньше у него никогда не бывало достаточно денег, чтобы завтракать вне дома, или было как-то не до того.  
Город уже проснулся из недолгого предутреннего забытья. Машины сигналили, люди спешили туда-обратно, и Стив выдохнул с облегчением, когда никто не пошел за ним через сквер во дворик, в переулок, где висела аккуратная вывеска "La café". Привлечь внимание к этому чудному закутку он совсем не хотел.  
Молчаливая девушка расставляла стулья, и кивнула ему, как старому другу. И еще раз - благодарно — когда он помог снять оставшиеся, и сам сел в уголке, так, чтобы наблюдать за залом не на виду. Девушка принесла ему кофе и булочку, еще раз улыбнулась - удивительно приятной улыбкой - и Стив кивнул с благодарностью. Утреннее безмыслие постепенно наполнялось шумом, предвестником грядущих дневных забот, и он вытащил альбом, желая быстрее перенести короткие образы, пока еще мог. Он надеялся, что Старк не в курсе его любви к рисованию. Он старался никак себя не выдать, почему-то казалось, что и это станет объектом ядовитых уколов, а Стив слишком любил рисовать для себя, чтобы вспоминать не приятные кадры, а этот слишком острый язык.  
Ему хватало и зарисовок. Картинки легко всплывали из памяти, было что-то немного нечестное в том, как он рисовал, как казалось Стиву - и это была еще одна причина, почему он никому не показывал работы. Сейчас говорили, "почеркушки". Рисовал он как по фотографиям, как по объемным моделям, оставшимся в памяти. Сегодня он переносил на лист растрепанную макушку, в которой помнил каждый волосок, и и несколько линий с бумаг, лицом в которые вырубился Старк. Бумаги он едва наметил, подозревая, что там может быть что-то секретное. Гораздо внимательнее он вырисовывал воротник растянутой футболки, шрам на шее, текстуру кожи. Эти современные карандаши были чудо как хороши, даже самые простые канцелярские рисовали лучше, чем он привык за все годы, не мазали, не крошились, почти не оставляли черных пятен на руках. Девушке он указал на два новых пункта меню, которые хотел попробовать, улыбнулся еще раз, но не поднял взгляд, возвращаясь к работе. Почему-то он никак не мог закончить, все ему что-то не нравилось, он добавлял слой деталей за слоем, пока не стало казаться, что Старк с листа сейчас поднимет голову, сонно щурясь, кашлянет, и скажет какую-нибудь гадость.

Сегодня почти никого не было. Стив несколько секунд перебирал возможные причины, потом сообразил - суббота. Обычные утренние посетители спят. Только сидел в уголке - противоположном, конечно - какой-то мужчина, уже час цедящий стакан апельсинового сока.  
На столик лег поднос - и на нем, кроме забавного вида салата и украшенного перышками лука тоста лежал небольшой пенал. Стив поднял глаза - и девушка ему улыбнулась, кивнула - мол, вот. Еще на подносе стоял стакан с водой, и - вместо ложечки - две кисти.  
\- Спасибо, - Стив не был уверен, как на это реагировать, и просто повторил, - спасибо.  
Она так старательно не смотрела на рисунок, что ему стало неловко. Он перевернул страницу, и начал новый набросок. Мысли снова и снова возвращались в лабораторию Старка. Мысли причудливо вились, совмещая прошлое и будущее, и наконец-то это была не пошлая срисовка с фотографии-в-памяти. Он стремительно набрасывал летучую машину, придавая ей неуловимо-современные черты, рисовал Говарда - думать о старом друге становилось все легче - улыбавшегося, державшего паяльник - и серьезного мальчика рядом, лицо чуть видно из-за сварочной маски, электродный патрон казался слишком большим для маленьких рук в неуклюжих громадных печатках, и он никогда не видел фотографии из детства Тони, но легко мог представить его лет двадцать назад. Майка висит на худых плечах, и никакого реактора, и никаких трагедий пока. Кисточки оказались кстати, и время превратилось в какую-то избыточную категорию, отпустило из реальности туда, где были только пятна краски, контуры, разноцветные огни, акварель на немного неподходящей, коробящейся бумаге, струйки краски растекались в воде, как кровь, и никто его не тревожил, пока рисунок наконец не оказался завершен достаточно, чтобы Стив отложил кисть.  
Девушка подошла, молча забрала его кофе и поставила новый. Остыл, должно быть. Стив еще раз благодарно ей кивнул, подтолкнул краски, но она качнула головой, и подвинула обратно. Подарок? Так мило.

\- Вы прекрашно рисуете, - неожиданный голос разорвал тишину. Девушка уставилась на пришельца с негодованием, но он отмахнулся от нее левой рукой. Правой не было. Вместо правой болтался пустой рукав, - простите, я могу присесть? Всего пару минут, не больше.  
Стив усилием воли не захлопнул альбом. Рано, краски еще не высохли, а ему не пятнадцать, и он не в школе, чтобы стесняться художеств. Момент был испорчен, и он хмурился, чувствуя, как вал скорых дневных проблем нависает, грозя переломать все душевные кости до вечера, - простите за вторшение. Марша, мошно два латте? Мне как обышно, а вам?  
\- Мятный, - Стив все же взялся за безбожно остывший завтрак. Все равно настроение пропало, как не было, и смотреть на картинку, оскорбительно плоскую, совсем не реалистичную, сейчас не было сил, - вы что-то хотели?  
\- О, нет, не автограф и не шелфи, - мужчина улыбался очень естественно, открывая некоторый недостаток зубов, - Я хошел сказать вам пашибо, - неуловимый акцент и шепелявость делали его речь какой-то очень неприятной, и Стив с усилием заставлял себя сохранять дружелюбие. Незнакомец не виноват, что подсел в неудачный момент, - моя шештра, она работала на Гидру.  
Странно. Стив мог бы поклясться, что незнакомцу не больше пятидесяти, даже с поправкой на моложавость. Хотя Гидру еще долго истребляли после '45, кто знает, насколько старше его была сестра.  
\- Вы лишили ее шизни, - незнакомец взял обе кружки с подноса. Марша решительно вернулась за стойку, явно недовольная внезапным вмешательством, - но это было шкорее благо. Ее шизнь принадлешала Гидре, а не нашей семье. И еще, - он протянул стакан Стиву, и тот взял, почему-то вспомнив вдруг принцип Старка - никогда ничего не брать из чужих рук. Даже из рук Стива он отказывался что-то принимать, и это изрядно раздражало. Наверное, из-за этого раздражения он и отпил. Мята защипала язык немного сильнее: пожалуй, девушка - Марша, неужели за месяц он узнал наконец ее имя - от раздражения налила больше сиропа, чем планировала...  
\- Простите, - Стив вздохнул, - мне жаль, что не нашлось другого способа вернуть вашу сестру.   
\- Еще руку, - незнакомец улыбался приятно и обаятельно, черные провалы в американской улыбке его до странного не портили, - когда обрушилось небо, я был шдесь недалеко. Марше повезло, на нее не упал потолок, а вот на меня упал. Ешли бы не вы, я бы не только руку потерял, - он салютовал своим латте.  
Стив кивнул, отпивая еще глоток под пристальным взглядом. Глаза у незнакомца были серые, в окружении морщинок, но воображение, разбуженное рисунком Говарда и Тони Старков, почему-то добавляло ему что-то змеиное, хищное, будто бы под кожей перекатывалось, будто бы удлинило прекрасно сохранившиеся клыки. Он не знал, что ответить, но незнакомец и не требовал ответа, будто угощение его полностью освободило. Незнакомец еще раз отсалютовал, и встал, уходя в тишине.  
Марша с неодобрением проводила его взглядом, и Стив, досушив рисунок, поднялся. Все равно утро разрушено.  
\- Я завтра снова приду, - он оставил щедрые чаевые, и убрал краски и кисти в один карман, альбом - в другой, - большое спасибо за подарок.  
Марша коротко улыбнулась ему, кивнула, но все еще выглядела встревоженной. Стив пошел на выход - но она поймала его в дверях, глянула вперед, и вдруг быстро заговорила на языке глухонемых.   
\- Чуть медленнее, - Стив растерялся, он знал этот язык, но не успевал за ней, - я давно не разговаривал жестами, простите.  
Марша тряхнула головой - конечно, глухонемая, он мог бы догадаться по необычной тишине - и снова начала сплетать слова.  
"Я не знаю этого человека, - сообщала она, - он пришел второй раз. Я не могу ему доверять. Вы защитник, но многие вас ненавидят. Будьте осторожны".  
\- Спасибо, - неожиданная забота выбила из колеи, возвращая утру чудесные оттенки, - спасибо, я буду осторожнее. Если он будет угрожать - обращайтесь в полицию, или ко мне, я живу неподалеку. У вас прекрасное заведение, я счастлив, что нашел его. Спасибо.  
Она растерянно улыбнулась, смущенная, глянула из-под ресниц, и быстро сплела еще одну короткую фразу:  
"У нас дружественная атмосфера. Приходите со своим другом", - она еще раз улыбнулась, - "не стесняйтесь".

***

Стив Роджерс мог быть солдафоном, ископаемым - в этом Тони был, пожалуй, прав - но только не идиотом. И ханжеством он, несмотря на всеобщее убеждение, не страдал. Люди активно примеряли на него образ из комиксов - но Стив не был персонажем комикса. В конце концов, если даже в протестантской церкви, где когда-то Стива крестили, сейчас вел служение молодой священник, репостивший в свой фейсбук картинки о принятии ЛГБТ... некоторые изменения в мире Стиву очень нравились.  
Фейсбук. Ха. Стив открыл на планшете ленту новостей, и включил таймер. В современные социальные сети можно было бы провалиться на недели, так что этот современный аналог чтения утренней газеты был для Стива строго дозированной вредной привычкой. Сообщения, репосты, лайки... новые словечки ложились в память как горошинки в стручок, одно тянуло другое и вся эта связка нового, свежего, молодежного, радостного была куда ближе Стиву, чем то, во что его пытались вписать.  
В этот раз он читал как-то медленно. Странное состояние. Он давным-давно не чувствовал себя простуженным - но сейчас глаза немного щипало, нос заложило, побаливало горло, ныл живот. Вирусы, видно, тоже продвинулись в прогрессе и смогли вгрызться даже в его железный организм. Через полчаса Стив понял, что не хочет и не может дальше читать, закрыл страницу, и вытащил альбом. Сегодня всего два рисунка - но хороших. Первый приступ перфекционизма миновал, и он аккуратно извлек из альбома сначала карандашный набросок спящего Тони, потом акварель. Краска выдержала, не смазалась.  
\- Упаковать, как обычно? - предложил голос Джарвиса с потолка.  
\- Да. В пластик, и для акварели подложку.  
Стиву нравились современные технологии, определенно нравились. Закатанные в пластик картинки было очень удобно хранить в самом темном углу. Манипуляторы подхватили их, отправляя куда-то в глубины машинерии Башни, а Стив задумался, перетерпеть ли это странное недомогание, или все-таки попросить лекарств. Интересно, какие лекарства могут подействовать на его организм?   
Он чувствовал себя странно. Очень не хотелось бы сейчас столкнуться с Тони...  
Как всегда - дверь распахнулась, являя Тони: растрепанное гнездо на голове, безумную рубашку с противогазом, и кружок реактора.  
\- Ты опять меня хватал! - заорал Тони с порога, и Стив поморщился. Именно сейчас. Ну конечно.  
\- Спать на столе вредно для шеи, - он успокоительно поднял руку, - не переживай. Я только перекладываю тебя на постель.  
\- Ты лезешь в мою жизнь!  
Голова кружилась, и Старк оказался вдруг рядом, растрепанный, снизу вверх смотрящий, злой, испуганный - страх плескался в глазах под злостью, как водка под слоем ликера, и было просто его придержать за плечо. Притормозить - Стив не хотел его пугать, но ощутил, как тело под рукой сжалось, дернулось, а лицо еще больше запрокинулось, ближе, ярче.   
В глазах отразился такой ужас, что Стив разжал руку - и почти не слышал криков дальше, гневных, яростных, обидных. Кажется, ругательства не изменились за эти семьдесят лет. Он шагнул вперед, шатнулся, понимая, что мир вокруг странно почернел. Стив кашлянул, пытаясь выплюнуть комок из горла, комок слов, невысказанных, запертых все эти годы, и, кажется, что-то даже сказал, что-то, что растворит последние остатки дружбы, что-то...  
Ничего не изменилось, и парню все так же нельзя желать другого парня, все как обычно, мир не изменился, это все какая-то ошибка, Тони, все нормально, не надо от меня шарахаться, я не псих, я просто тебя...  
Падать с двухметровой высоты собственного роста было очень долго, сначала вышли из-под контроля щиколотки, потом подломились колени, спина ослабла, и теперь Стив только кашлял, обрушиваясь на невидимый пол - и попадая в невидимые руки.  
Наверное, это Джарвис - ведь Тони давно сбежал, не хочет его и видеть теперь, какая тут командная работа, когда в тебе видят не человека. а пидора, неважно, все неважно, он в этой черноте, и ничего нет, только рвущая боль от горла до груди, и в голове, и в сердце, и нет больше ничего - чернота, с мерцающей тенью, призраком реактора.

***

\- Отравление сулемой, - голос Беннера звучал так же ровно, и Стив, выныривая из водоворота черной слизи, закашлялся в ответ, - сыпанули тройную дозу, но тут всему спасибо - и что не допил, и что сам крепкий, и что не на голодный желудок...  
\- Этот идиот хватанул такую дозу, что хватило бы положить роту, - не соглашался с ним другой голос, - я его убью сам.  
\- Это будет несколько нерациональное расходование ценного ресурса, - Беннер явственно улыбался, - мы почти нашли эту сволочь, кэп, - теперь Брюс говорил с ним, но Стив не мог даже моргнуть в подтверждение. Голос звучал справа. Интересно, кто держит его за левую руку?  
Он не хотел вспоминать - но его память работала слишком хорошо. Испуганные, злые крики перед чернотой он помнил до последнего хриплого звука. Увы.  
С лица сняли пластик, и он понял, что может дышать сам.  
\- Запугали мою девушку, да? - голос едва слышался, сиплый, неполный, губы казались непослушными скалами, которые снова и снова надо было сдвигать, - Маршу?   
\- Твою девушку? - Брюс развеселился, - кэп, да ты ловелас, успел соблазнить сиротку?  
\- Она... друг, - слова давались легче, - я хочу ей... защиту. Мы все под защитой, но она нет.   
\- Ее уже допросили. Говорит, что ничего не видела. Думаешь, она ни при чем?  
\- Она... предупредила, - глаза болели. Хватка на руке усилилась, отчаянная, жаркая, и Стив все-таки смог открыть глаза. Слева стоял Старк, злой и встрепанный сверх всякой меры, хотя уж куда больше. Испуганный. Что-то было странное в этом испуге, но Стив не стал думать пока. Нечем было думать. в голове еще мотылялась затихающая черная круговерть.  
\- Все нормально с твоей подружкой, - успокоил Беннер, - работает, где работала. Мы там засаду устроили на этого типа. Сейчас оклемаешься и будешь бегать по утрам туда же, есть шанс, что выманишь еще раз.  
Стив моргнул, и коротко, резко кивнул. В голове тут же плеснуло, сердце дернуло, и снова запищало, и снова его пытались реанимировать, он пытался не умереть, и хватка с ладони пропала, потому что теперь обе руки нужны были Тони, чтобы регулировать систему жизнеобеспечения, качающую кровь сквозь тысячи фильтров, сквозь коридоры и заклятия, в попытке очистить от черного и жуткого, от сулемы и любви, от...

***

\- Мы не пара, - Стив, кажется, повторял эту фразу десятый раз. Сначала - первые раз восемь - это было про Маршу. Последнее - самой Марше, но на этот раз про... другого человека, - увы.  
Марша сочувственно улыбалась, натирая бокалы. Кофейные высокие бокалы, красивые, сияющие от чистоты, с нежными пузырьками в толстом стекле.  
Раннее утро субботы, и вновь никого нет, совсем никого, у нее наверняка упала выручка после инцидента, и Стив купил два американо, и заказал три блинчика с кленовым сиропом, пища богов прямиком из Канады.  
Он чувствовал себя погано. Тренировка - четвертая, на которую его выпустили - не помогала. Снова от груш оставались разорванные ошметки. Старая память мешалась с новой в ядовитый яростный коктейль не хуже сулемы, которой его угостил этот тип.  
Стив снова сел на свое место, и снова открыл блокнот. Рисунки того дня уже лежали, спрятанные в сейфе, подальше от чужих, и даже своих глаз. Теперь в блокноте расцветали кусты сирени, вилась дорожка, по которой он бегал, Брюс Беннер возился с пробирками, Тор обрушивал молнии на землю, и все это было набросками, мертвой срисовкой с фотографий из памяти. На подносике не было красок и кисточек, только странного вида маркеры. Марша еще раз улыбнулась ему и кивнула.  
Маркеры оказались трех цветов: черный, невероятно тонкий, серый — потолще, и светло-серый, похожий на кисточку. Нет, Стив просто-таки любил двадцать первый век за такие подарки. Кофе смыл привкус сулемы и чужих проклятий, панкейки были как будто амброзия, и тело не ныло после отравления, а пело после нагрузки. Выздоровление - он совсем здоров, пусть и не исцелен. Вернуться, почитать фейсбук... Жизнь вернется в колею, и то, что он наговорил, останется в комнате. Просто бред, пусть он и выдал себя. Старк не появлялся, и...  
Картинка оживала, стремительно расцветая деталями, и он ничего не думал, воображение работало за него, смешивая галлюцинации и реальность: лицо - запрокинутое, опрокинутое, снизу вверх, сонное, недовольное - стремительно становилось живее. От глаз разбегались морщинки, маркер чуть подкрасил тени, глаза почти черные от огромного зрачка, и узкая полоска радужки, искристой, яркой, не было цвета, но Стив помнил этот карий оттенок, стрелки ресниц, обветренные губы, царапина на щеке, и след от подушки, и блеск реактора снизу, подсвечивает, так, как реактор никогда не светил, но Стив ни о чем не думал, воображение само подкидывало ему все новые детали, которых тут не могло быть.  
\- Я и правда такой злобный по утрам? - голос вновь разрушил транс, и Стив судорожно захлопнул блокнот, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Они не говорили ни о чем после отравления, после того, как Старк на него орал шепотом до хрипоты о безалаберных дебилах, которые готовы сдохнуть самым изобретательным способом.  
\- Обычно хуже, - Стив пытался понять, как много тот мог разглядеть.  
Старк как-то умудрялся выглядеть совершенно обычным. Обычная футболка, обычные штаны, обычная физиономия. Ни намека на золотого мальчика. Ладно, насчет обычной физиономии Стив погорячился - Тони будто взрыв с собой принес, и сам он разрушал тут всю атмосферу, пах порохом и гарью, опять устраивал испытания чему-то до трех ночи, оброс щетиной, и мелко дрожал - незаметно кому-то другому. Тремор от переутомления. Он вкалывал как проклятый, но Стив и не подозревал, над чем он работает.  
Пока Тони не сел напротив и не захлопнул на запястье Стива браслет. Само это прикосновение выбивало из равновесия - а оно длилось и длилось.  
\- Нас не слышат? - он деловито оглянулся на Маршу. Та стояла спиной, протирая что-то на верхних полках.  
\- Нет, - Стив коротко двинул рукой - но хватка не пропала, стала жестче, отчаянней. Стала совсем настоящей.  
\- Так. Есть пара минут, пока у парней Фьюри пересменка.  
\- Я думаю, там не только парни, - Стив улыбнулся, и Тони досадливо фыркнул, - даже в наше время женщины работа... - он сбился под яростным взглядом.  
Это явно не разговор о делах. Это явно не что-то для Мстителей или Щита.  
\- Заткнись. Ты нес бред, потому что траванулся? - Тони нервничал так, что хватка стала бы болезненной для кого-то другого. Он то стискивал пальцы, то пытался расслабить, то снова сжимал, а когда Стив медленно накрыл его руку ладонью, то кровь почти перестала циркулировать. Останется странгуляционная полоса.  
\- Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся, - Стив пожал плечами, впитывая это прикосновение, - одни люди будут любить неправильно, вторые - за это их ненавидеть. Я привык, жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом подобным образом. В мое время врач мог отказаться от пациента, узнав о нем подобное. Принудительное лечение, увольнение из армии...  
Он говорил коротко, старясь не выдавать себя сверх меры, но взрыв внутри не утихал, Тони кусал губы, сжимал зубы так, что они едва не хрустели, мышцы аж под майкой перекатывались от напряжения, и Стив понимал со странной обреченностью, что копает себе яму. Отец Тони был куда более терпимым. Говард казался сейчас очень далеко, и гораздо более мертвым, чем Стив привык о нем думать в этой новой реальности. Стив видел подобные лица не раз, и никогда это не кончалось чем-то хорошим. Хватка на запястье была будто чем-то из другой реальности, и скоро это напряжение треснет, вспучится, разлетится на осколки от ненависти - и останется только она. Ненависть всегда остается.  
Не выдержав тишины, Стив продолжил:  
\- Это называется "каминаут", верно? Я предпочел бы жить в шкафу, как сейчас говорят, но все тайное, увы, становится явным.   
Тони молчал, напряженный до такой степени, что тронуть было страшно - но Стив очень медленно снял вторую руку с его ладони, и еще медленнее коснулся щеки.  
За эти дни он попросил Джарвиса прояснить взгляд его хозяина на некоторые вещи, и теперь совсем не удивлялся. Пять лет — сразу после смерти Говарда — пик гомофобных и сексистских высказываний. После серии исков — тишина, но Стив не обольщался. Он видел эти фразы в записи. Так говорят не от желания эпатировать, эта ярость, черная, жуткая, полная ненависти — истинная. Очень глубокая. Вросшая поглубже реактора.  
Тони наклонился вперед, и, кажется, готов быть ударить в этот момент, он даже говорить не мог, так клокотало в горле.  
\- Ты чертов... - он наклонился еще ближе, и в полутьме видно было, какой он сейчас несчастный, злой, встрепанный, с блестящими губами, со струйкой крови из трещины на губе, и вот эта-то струйка сорвала последний болт, удерживавший крышу Стивена Роджерса на месте.  
Столик улетел в сторону, и лицо было ближе — больные глаза, огромные, черные, как тогда, только хуже, много хуже, потому что теперь Стив не падал в обморок, и никуда не мог сбежать, и оставалось — только вперед, как по колючей проволоке — вперед в горячие губы, в безумные глаза, впиться в плечо, подтащить, ощущая, как судорожно впиваются в ответ, и ни о чем не думая, пустота в голове, только грохот сердца и чужой сорванный хриплый стон.  
Минуту — или две, или пять, и семь — Стив Роджерс был в самом лучшем из миров — а потом поцелуй кончился, потому что второму тут надо было хоть иногда дышать.  
Раскаленный лоб уткнулся в плечо, и Стив прикрыл глаза, потому что Марша смотрела на них и улыбалась с умилением, как девушки смотрят обычно на котят.  
Стив сделал ей жест, чтобы отвернулась, показал на Тони и коснулся горла. Она понимающе кивнула и вновь вернулась к своим полкам.  
\- Ты, - голос звучал так, будто Старк решил поговорить сквозь подушку, - прибью, - он дернулся под ладонью, сделал жест, будто сейчас обрастет броней, и Стив начал гладить его, легонько, осторожно, пытаясь разжать все жуткие узлы на спине, от которых, кажется, Тони могло перекосить на сторону. Он молчал, и хрип повторился, сливаясь в слова, - ты... сволочь, ненавижу... как я тебя!..  
\- Все нормально, - Стив пытался удержать собственное сбившееся дыхание. От бега оно не сбивалось, но стоило на пять секунд отпустить натуру, так сразу же, - в этом нет ничего плохого. Все нормально. Никто не видел. Если захочешь, сможешь скрыть.  
Он вспоминал своих первых бойцов, четыреста человек на грани срыва, и один сорвался, и признался ему, а потом это распространилось в шепотках — мол, Кэп из своих, Кэп не выдаст — и к нему потянулись, один за одним, добрых полсотни, скрываясь, боясь. Рассказывая в темноте, в лесу, далеко ото всех, как страшно, как больно, как одиноко, и не выдать себя. Эти полсотни были крепкими бойцами — и они вышли, все до одного. Стив точно знал, что спас их, дав выговориться и не осудив, спас ничуть не менее реально, чем если бы прикрыл щитом.

Сорванный шепот превратился в злобный хрип, потом утих, и Старк, выкрутившись под рукой, грохнул на ближайший столик пачку рисунков, закатанных в пластик, чужих, как будто вышедших из-под другой руки. Спящий Тони, злобный Тони, работающий Тони, и та сказка, фантазия про него с отцом, измятая даже сквозь пластик. Еще движение — и весь этот шипящий, плюющийся змеиный ком злости Стив втянул себе на колени, выдохнул, вдохнул, сохраняя спокойствие. Он видел такое. К счастью, видел, и это могло значить, что не все совсем плохо.  
\- Я рисую то, что вижу перед пробежкой. Я довольно часто вижу именно тебя, так что...  
Его ударили в грудь, но на этот раз не с целью проломить грудную клетку. Впрочем, без костюма он ничерта бы не проломил — и осознание слабости этой решительной и целеустремленной сволочи заставляло Стива еще сильнее сдерживаться. Он медленно, ровно повторил, - все хорошо. Все нормально. Ты нормальный.  
Еще один удар — и Тони безумно захихикал, вывернулся и слетел с коленей, плюхась в кресло напротив. Кресло скрипнуло, но выдержало, он решительно подтянул столик, и повернулся:  
\- Кофе!  
\- Я закажу. Она не слышит, - Стив с благодарностью подумал, что Марша так и не поворачивалась все это время, - и ничего не знает.  
Он поднялся — слушая утихающее уже шипение — и постучал по стойке. Он уже понял, что вибрация от нее передается куда-то, привлекая внимание Марши — изящный способ немного защитить себя.  
Он оглянулся на растрепанного, безумного, пытающегося сохранять нормальность Тони, и заказ начал делать на языке жестов. Пришлось попотеть чтобы вспомнить некоторые сокращения, но Марша, кажется, понимала.  
«Кофе черный, как моя жизнь... - Стив хмыкнул, - много. Яйца с беконом. Что-нибудь вредное и вкусное из американской кухни. Что-нибудь вредное и сладкое на твой вкус».  
Марша заговорщически подмигнула и выудила из-под стойки гигантскую кружку, в которой мог бы утонуть котенок. Стив тоже улыбнулся и кивнул: подойдет.  
Он неосознанно облизывал губы, и понял, что делает это, только когда она покраснела и смущенно повернулась немного в сторону.  
«Прости», - сложил он фразу. Она кивнула, помахала рукой — мол, пустое. Зеленые глаза искрились весельем, и вся она была будто из Асгарда, но без привычки убивать все живое вокруг.  
Потом он собрал листы со столика, глянул мельком.   
\- Просто рисовал, - он сел напротив, - сейчас таким, как я, немного легче жить. Надеюсь, тебе не будет мешать в работе это знание.  
\- Кто еще знает?  
Стив старался не смотреть на него, но и так по хриплому голосу слышал, что все приходит в норму. Взрыв ушел в другое, и ненависти в голосе больше не было.  
\- Наташа. Фьюри. Знал Говард.  
Осторожный камешек в реку, и сразу — злобное ворчание.  
К счастью, Марша подгадала момент, чтобы принести им кофе — нормальную кружку и эту гигантоманскую, и много еды, жареной, вредной и совершенно не подходящей для утра.  
\- Мне пришлось встать в восемь! - Тони подтянул чашку к себе, обхватил с нежностью, и удержаться от улыбки было совершенно невозможно, - в восемь, Стив! А лег я в три! Я уже хочу тебя убить прямо тут!  
Стив совершенно не хотел есть, он только грел руки об чашку, глядя, как растрепанное чудовище постепенно обретает человеческие черты.   
\- Что это за браслет? - наконец, спросил он. Металл плотно стягивал запястье, лежал, как второй слой кожи, отзываясь на движения руки, в нем что-то мерцало и переливалось. Ладонь оказалась рядом — жесткая, с обломанными ногтями и следами ожогов — сжала поверх, и браслет весь расцветился оттенками. Они пробежали круг, собрались в точку и засветились зеленым.  
\- Дышать можно, - самодовольно пояснил Тони, - сунь в кофе, - он схватил кружку, плеснул прямо на руку, и над браслетом мгновенно высветились цифры, буквы.  
\- Анализатор, - Стив покрутил формулу, - что это? Тут опять яд?  
\- Это кофеин и сахар. Ты пьешь кофе с сахаром? Извращенец! - Тони расхохотался, нервно, сорвано, успокаиваясь, - что ты там малевал? Покажи.  
И на этот раз показывать было безопасно — Стив чувствовал это, открывая блокнот. Не всегда он угадывал, но сейчас — пожалуй да. Ненависть сдувалась, выцветала, утекала сквозь плиточки пола, и в маленьком пустом зале стало можно дышать, и улыбаться без надрыва.   
Грязные пальцы отпечатались на странице, Старк злобно фыркнул, вытер их обо что придется, виновато глянул — коротко, но виновато.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Стив подумал, что надо его вытаскивать отсюда, он тоже не железный, - ты доел? Пошли.  
\- Мне нравится это место, - Тони встал, и блокнот прихватил, бесцеремонно листая и шипя — там были лишь сегодняшние наброски, - как ты его нашел? Я не знал. Сколько оно тут открыто? Я хочу отметить его на...  
\- Не надо. Это хорошее место, - Стив поймал его за руку, сгреб рисунки, и его, и сверху вниз вдруг снова увидел будто дубль рисунка — запрокинутого, почти испуганного, нельзя не коснуться губами переносицы, потом губ, потом щеки, кончика носа, слыша короткие срывающиеся хрипы.  
\- Домой, - приказал он коротко, - в мое время нам пришлось бы идти раздельно. Как у вас?  
\- Да ты прогрессивный мафусаил, - Тони ткнул его кулаком в бок, и снова не пытался пробить — наоборот, разжал ладонь, собрал рубашку в кулак, - ты все знал?  
\- Я сталкивался с такой реакцией. В наше время были не только черно-белые звезды и полосы.  
Марша приятно улыбнулась, и помахала им вслед. На улице кончилась пересменка — и внимательные люди с серыми, будто стертыми лицами пронизывали их обоих взглядами.   
\- Передай ребятам, что в этом кафе очень вкусные панкейки, - бросил Стив одному — и агент, притворявшийся деловой женщиной средних лет, по-военному четко кивнула. У Марши будет выручка.

***

Эти пятнадцать минут до Башни — рука на поясе, так близко, так откровенно, что от неловкости скулы сводит — были самым трудным. Потом вокруг сомкнулись дружественные своды под контролем Джарвиса, и Стив немного выдохнул.  
Он кончиками пальцев ощущал напряжение, от которого сводило всю руку, будто он вел, приобнимая, высоковольтный провод. Что было в прошлом Тони, что он так скручивается? Какие черные бездны? Спрашивать сейчас означало нарваться, и это было лишнее. Пусть разрядится другим способом. Безопасным.  
Они молчали, и Стив не знал, куда они точно идут. Тони с равным успехом мог притащить его в комнату и приказать выметаться из его дома, в лабораторию и превратить в подопытный образец, или в постель и...  
Мысли срывались, и Стив резко запретил себе думать о постели. Никаких постелей, и даже поспать лучше на полу. Нет, в палатке снаружи.   
\- Третий уровень, - Старк первый раз открыл рот в лифте.

Офисные помещения тянулись одно за одним, только в них никого не было: на этом уровне башня маскировалась под обычный бизнес-центр.   
\- Зачем тут столько место?  
\- Конференции, - Тони напрягся под руками, потом расслабился, - что, не собираешься набрасываться?  
\- Я вообще не люблю набрасываться на людей. Если у них в руках нет пулемета, конечно.  
\- Подожди тут, - Старк впихнул его в ближайшее безликое офисное пространство, толкнул к стулу, и вымелся — как будто не было.

Через полчаса его все еще не было. Стив закончил набросок, бессмысленно почеркал, оставляя какие-то незаконченные линии. Те начали сливаться в нечто, подозрительно напоминающее Тессеракт, и Стив резко захлопнул блокнот.  
\- Джарвис, где Старк? - Стив смотрел вперед, не пытаясь больше найти взглядом собеседника, как раньше. Только вперед, тяжелым, мрачным взглядом, чувствуя, как все подводит внутри.  
\- Старт зарегистрирован около трех минут назад, - кажется, с каким-то сочувствием отозвался Джарвис.  
Стив поднялся, собрал рисунки, и пошел к лифту. Три минуты назад. В голове было до обидного пусто. В такие моменты он даже злиться не мог, обреченная беспомощность как будто раскатывала в тонкий слой, как прессом, и оставалось делать очень простые вещи.  
Дойти до комнаты. Собрать вещи — так мало вещей, рисунки больше половины рюкзака — закинуть щит на спину.  
Выйти в гараж — не тот, роскошный, гигантский, рядом с лабораторией, битком набитый невероятно крутыми машинами, а рабочий. Сегодня там никого не было, и мотоцикл стоял у стенки, совсем один на расчерченном поле.  
Щит, конечно, очень выдавал, но после читаури весь Нью-Йорк таскал картинки с этим щитом.   
\- Пока, Джарвис, - Стив на секунду замер, просчитывая реакции. Возможно, в будущем он чего-то не понимал, но...  
...но нет. В любом случае поле подобного жить под одной крышей он не смог бы. И дело не в оскорблениях. Просто...  
Мотоцикл мягко заворчал, выходя на рабочие обороты, и теперь Стив прикидывал, как надо будет бегать от его квартиры, чтобы маршрут выводил к Марше. Ему нравилось это кафе, простое, тихое и дружественное, искать новое не хотелось. Всего-то в две мили крюк, только придется прибегать мокрым после пробежки. Глаза немного резало — но это последствия отравления. И еще — руку жал браслет. Буквально жег. Надо будет научиться им пользоваться. Только Старку не могло бы придти в голову выводить нормальные названия, а формулы Стив пока не умел читать с такой же легкостью.  
Он надеялся, что оставленного рисунка будет достаточно. Та акварель все равно резала бы ему глаза.

***

В будущем многие вещи изменились. Не изменилась только рутина. Вставать в пять, бежать по сонным улицам, завтракать у Марши, обратно идти медленным шагом, полчаса фейсбука, и вперед — в Щит.  
Однорукого террориста никак не могли отыскать, он то появлялся, то исчезал, то снова появлялся, за ним тянулся след отравленных, погибших, сгоревших, и непонятно было, что объединяло жертв. Кроме Стива, выжило двое — пожилая афроамериканка, дружелюбная и удивительно обаятельная в свои полмиллиона лет, если судить по внешности, и ее трехлетний внук. Ее дочь погибла, и Стив помнил ее, как всех, кого видел мертвыми, кого никогда не рисовал — серое с сизым лицо, выпученные глаза, обметанные губы. Сулема.  
\- Зачем он приходил к вам? - Стив осторожно расспрашивал эту несчастную старушку, сидя напротив. Впрочем, старушка еще его через бедро могла бы кинуть, судя по бугрившимся мышцам, и речь у нее была весьма ясная.  
\- Так хотел припугнуть, - отвечала она коротко, - хотел узнать кой-чево, да не узнал. Думал, будто на Аси меня возьмет. Так не возьмет! - она с яростью сжала кулак, глянула пронзительными черными глазами, блестящими, как жучиные спинки, с черного лица, - а что ищет? У меня — тайну искал, только я ее и тебе не скажу, уж прости, сынок.  
\- Возможно, эта тайна поможет его поймать, - ровно отвечал Стив, грея руки о предложенную чашечку чая.  
Старушка тоже не отпивала, смотрела — пристально, внимательно, и Стиву парадоксально захотелось макнуть в ее чай браслет. Может, тоже отравление. Он зазубрил основные яды, которые оставались опасными для его разогнанного организма, и узнал бы их формулы и среди ночи.   
\- Я дам тайну, - она поджала губы, оглянулась — в соседней комнате за тонкой дверью плакал ее внук, плакал беззвучно, не желая привлекать внимания, содрогаясь от горя, - но ты дашь мне свою. Одно на одно, идет? - она протянула узкую сухую ладонь, и Стив без паузы ее пожал. Если позор на весь мир поможет поймать эту тварь, он готов.  
\- У меня очень простая тайна, - Стив куснул губу, - я безответно влюблен. В мужчину. Вы представляете, что поднимется, если это станет известно.  
Снаружи его подстраховывала и слушала Наташа, и наверняка она сейчас ухмылялась.   
\- В каво это? - старушка неожиданно приятно улыбнулась, и погладила его по руке, как сына, - нет, молчи. Это уже не твоя тайна. Я понимаю. Пошли, вытянешь картишку, я тебе все и расскажу.

Стиву пришлось пригибаться в этих коридорах — дешевая квартира в дешевом доме, низкие потолки, как отель, населенный сверх всякой меры, и в каждой комнате бурлило, жило, искрилось, а он чувствовал себя вмороженным в лед. Опять.  
Старушка — Айса Диаволи, вот это имечко — стремительным шагом прошлась на этаж ниже, распахнула дверь, и в вонь старого белья, в запах капусты и рыбы, и пережаренного масла, и бедности, запаха детства Стива, вдруг вплелась жирная густая струя благовоний. Он смело шагнул внутрь за ней, оглядываясь, и коротко жалея, что нет щита.  
Внутри было темно, и горели свечи, и в голове у Стива завыли сирены «пожарная опасность» - такие домишки вспыхивали, как свечки.   
Старушка на миг пропала из вида — и когда вынырнула, он едва удержал вскрик от вида ведьмы в черном клобуке, грозная старуха, не мирная бабушка.  
\- Тайны-то мои отдельно от меня хранятся, - она улыбалась, показывая ровные белые зубы, - а твои все на сердце. Хороший ты человек, так что покажу и то, и это. Карту.  
Под носом Стива оказался веер засаленных карт. Наташа будет хохотать над ним весь брифинг.  
Одна из карт будто чуть-чуть мерцала, и наверняка это был фосфор, подделка, трюк, он он вытянул ее, а вторая полетела на пол. На карте был изображена башня, из которой летел спиной вперед человек. Вторую карту подобрала старуха, глянула на нее и хмыкнула.  
\- Хороши картишки, капитан, - она ткнула свою ему под нос, и на ней человек в клоунском наряде шагал вперед, с утеса, но смотрел при этом за спину, - Башня и Шут. Интересная у тебя судьба, узлы и звезды, а ты идешь, как по канату, и глаза жмуришь. Падай с обрыва, капитан, ты умеешь летать.  
Стив не знал, что сказать, растерялся — гадали ему в последний раз в далеком тридцать восьмом, подружка из школы, недолгая, на три дня подружка, пока его снова не избили, а она не стала водиться с неудачником.  
\- А о той дряни, той твари, - старуха вытащила плошку, и неожиданно больно ткнула Стива в руку, быстрее, чем он дернуться успел, поймала каплю крови, - не трусь, капитан, это не тебе на крови делаю, а ему.  
Посреди блюдца вывернулась жирным алым блеском капля, и Стив пытался понять, как так вышло — до сих пор еще никто не мог вот так застать его врасплох. Старуха напела, вытащила прядь волос, ткнула в кровь, еще напевала, у Стива заболела рука — и, когда он поднял браслет, тот сиял тревожным алым.  
\- Он сам придет, капитан, - старуха протянула ему плошку, - он придет, обратно протащит его за кишки, от дома к дому, где он нес смерть, и он лопнет, как тыква.  
В плошке пыхнуло, обожгло глаза черной вспышкой, а потом вспучилась и вылетела стена, пуская свет, воздух, и фигуру в красном и золотом.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь! - стальное рычание выметало старую магию, но грозная старуха, вновь обернувшись афроамериканской беззащитной бабушкой, трусливо улыбалась, пытаясь спрятаться за Стива.  
\- Я провожу расследование, - Стив прикрыл ее, надеясь, что на этот-то раз она ничего в него не воткнет, - пошел вон, Старк, я работаю.  
Яркая оптика сфокусировалась на нем, он ответил гневным взглядом — и Старк умчался, передавая в общую сеть: «жив, все нормально, и чего ты меня дергаешь, Романофф, это не я в прикрытии!»

На разбор Старк не пришел. Стив всегда чувствовал себя немного странно, сидя за офисным столиком — ему казалось, что он попал в безумную фантазию о будущем авторства даже не Говарда, тот мечтал куда как интереснее — а третьесортного фантаста.  
\- Еще раз повторяю — я потеряла тебя из вида, на радаре тебя не было, - Наташа ходила туда-обратно, гневно сжимая кулаки, хмурясь, - этой комнаты вообще нет на плане, ты понимаешь? Шел, шел и пропал! Я даже не знаю, как Старк тебя засек. Его команда восстанавливает разрушения, но арк-реактора там не нашли. Это не асгардское даже!  
\- А ты невнимательный идиот и тебя могли убить, - резкий голос со спины заставил Стива вздрогнуть.  
Мария Хилл смотрела на Старка молча, непроницаемо. Прямо поверх плеча Стива — и тому казалось, что взгляд буквально лежит на плече, как дуло винтовки.  
Старк этого и не заметил, небрежно отмахнулся, прошел в столу и грохнулся, задирая ноги, разваливаясь, зевая во весь рот.  
Невыспавшийся, встрепанный, грозный даже в дурацкой футболке и джинсах, с черными кругами вокруг глаз, обметанными губами, как будто последний месяц жил на инъекциях кофеина.  
\- Я не думаю, что она была враждебна. Она потеряла дочь, ее внук остался сиротой — и она хотела отомстить, - Стив говорил ровно, медленно. Он уже изложил бредовые события максимально естественным путем — только психиатрического освидетельствования ему не хватало. Оно непременно покажет...  
Стоп. За это больше не увольняют. Он сжал руку на браслете под столом, и с усилием перестал смотреть на Старка. Можно смотреть на Хилл, у нее броня почище костюма Тони.  
\- Все равно это слишком опасно, и мне не нравится, когда ты кидаешься по неподтвержденным координатам, - резко закончила Наташа.  
\- Это же ка-пи-тан, он рвется вперед, - Старк еще раз безобразно зевнул, - я засек Экстремис, так что все просто, это очередные ошметки Киллиана, - он еще раз зевнул.  
Мария прижала руку к уху, что-то выслушала, кивнула:  
\- Агенты засекли его на Нотр-Дам авеню, но он ушел.  
Место последнего убийства. Стив поднялся.  
\- Я знаю, куда он идет. Он решил убить меня, - мысли судорожно скрипели, обрамляя безумный ответ в социально-приемлимую форму, - и он будет возвращаться по всем местам, где убивал, надеясь, что я работаю где-то в одном из них.  
\- Звучит довольно бредово, - Мария потерла лоб, - но с тем, что он попытается убить вас снова, я согласна. Вы его единственный прокол.  
\- Я думаю, он вернется по всему пути. Не задерживайте его, не сбивайте, я пойду в то кафе, где все это началось. Думаю, он довольно быстро окажется там.  
\- Подтверждаю, он был на Абидон-авеню, быстро двигается к Манхеттену, - Хиллс тоже поднялась, - вам нужно прикрытие.  
Наташа приподнялась, но Старк успел первым, взмахнув рукой:  
\- Я прикрою эту мороженную задницу, - он неумело салютовал, буквально выбивая почву из-под ног, - в конце концов, я всегда точно знаю, где он находится.  
Стив подавил желание ответить, и только коротко кивнул. Только резкой ссоры им не хватало. Не сейчас, когда Тони выглядит так, будто его жевали все черти ада по очереди. Он и собачился-то скорее по инерции.

***

Марша удивленно приподняла брови. Всего двое посетителей, девушка и юноша, активно общавшиеся жестами, коротко глянули на Стива, но вернулись к беседе. Девушка захихикала и покраснела, парень тоже улыбался, но они не просили ни автограф, ни селфи, и Стив был за это очень благодарен.  
«Вижу тебя хорошо», - Тони барражировал где-то снаружи.  
\- Кофе, - четко артикулируя, попросил Стив, и добавил быстрой серией жестов, - «я по работе. Будьте осторожны, возможно, придется прятаться за стойку».  
Марша с удивительной понятливостью кивнула. Пока нечего было делать, и, чтобы не провоцировать собственное сердце, Стив размышлял о этой хозяйке. Марша Клото, гречанка, глухонемая с рождения, выросла на Крите, переехала в Бруклин, выучилась на баристу, продала домик там, купила тут этот закуток, когда цены были куда как ниже, и завела кофейню для глухонемых, безопасное пространство, широко известное, как оказалось, в узких кругах. Существует не столько на выручку от кафе, сколько на щедрые переводы. Отследить не удалось. Связь с Айсой Диаволи — дружба, дочь Айсы, Лахеса Диаволи, тоже была немой от рождения, а оглохла в результате травмы, много лет назад.   
Он включил планшет, подключился к безопасной линии Старкнета, и набрал в закрытый канал:  
«Мне кажется, что-то тут не так. Имена — Айса, Лахеса, Марша — мне они кажутся чем-то связанными».  
«Ты плохо учился в школе, кэп?» - ответ пришел почти мгновенно. Интересно, где он барражирует, не подведет ли его усталость?  
Никогда раньше Стив так не жалел, что у него нет таланта механика. Он сделал бы такой же браслет, защелкнул бы, и точно знал, сколько в той бешеной крови алкоголя, сколько — адреналина, и когда пора сдергивать его с небес и привязывать к постели.  
А вот мысль о привязанном к постели Старку была очень лишней, очень. Скулы вспыхнули, уши покраснели.  
«Я не могу вспомнить, что их связывает».  
«Потому что ищи не имя, а фамилию. Айса, Лахеса, Клото», - Старк хмыкнул, прямо в ухо, будто стоял за плечом, - «ты связался с мойрами, кэп, и я не уверен, насколько это девчачья игра».  
«Что ты засек, когда Наташа меня потеряла?» - спросил Стив напрямую. Пальцы не дрожали, он в целом был готов к драке — только щит пришлось оставить, только костюма нет, не привлекать же внимание к бедолаге Марше, и сражаться придется в джинсах и толстовке. Непривычно, но возможно.  
Вместо ответа текстовым сообщением Старк заговорил — и голос снова был слишком близко, будто он почти касался губами микрофона. Кто знает, кроме него, как там все устроено в костюме, внутри...  
«Ничего, кэп. Абсолютно ничего. Ты просто пропал — ни сердечного ритма, ни температуры тела, пустота. Как будто с тебя браслет сняли и сунули в аэрогель».  
Стив не знал, что такое аэрогель, но поверил на слово, что ничего хорошего. В голосе Тони звучало что-то странное, что-то не для общего канала, но сейчас его слышал только Стив. 

Сам он вслух говорить не рисковал, и не мог ничего набрать, а парочка все сидела, допивая свой чай, в котором плавали перышки мяты, он ненавидел мяту с этого отравления, и латте тоже перестал любить, а еще там были золотистые зернышки облепихи, радостные, солнечные. Дверь была приоткрыта, и солнце снаружи просвечивало их чай насквозь косой золотой чертой. Гражданские улыбались друг другу — счастливые, радостные. Девушка рассказывала про какой-то шоколад и кофе, который она заказала в подарок, ее тонкие, изящные руки сплетались в азбуке глухонемых с такой скоростью, что Стив едва успевал читать, а потом отвел взгляд, снова глядя в их чай. Дверь открылась шире, и золотая полоса превратилась в широкий поток, с черным силуэтом, у которого была только одна рука, а Старк так ничего и не продолжил, только дышал сорвано и коротко, прямо в ухо.  
«Он тут», - набрал Стив, и погасил планшет.   
Тень из ниоткуда. Ветеран какой войны он? Почему Экстремис не восстановил ему руку? Он сделал шаг вперед, и дверь закрылась. Марша замерла за стойкой, ничуть не похожая на богиню судьбы, но это же Нью Йорк, тут может быть все, что угодно, хоть валькирии, хоть Христос, рисующий прохожих за малую монетку, просто потому что в раю скучно.  
Незнакомец прошел, шаг за шагом, и грохнулся в кресло напротив. Он выглядел ужасно — запавшие глаза, серое лицо, дышал через рот, недостающие зубы зияли черными дырами.  
\- Что она у тебя взяла? - он схватил чашку, гневно повернулся к стойке — но Марша стояла уже рядом с парочкой, и что-то мягко им втолковывала жестами, - боится, что я тут все разнесу? Нет уж, - он положил единственную руку на стол, - я не психопат, мистер Роджерс, я совсем не психопат. Я нормальный, чего не скажешь о вас.  
Тони в наушнике гневно фыркнул, и это было так смешно, что Стив едва сдержал улыбку, не желая провоцировать. Марша выпроводила пару, и заперла дверь, но сама героически осталась внутри. Она дрожала. У нее сжимались кулаки, и Стив качнул ей головой — не надо, он справится.  
\- Я не вполне понимаю, о чем вы.  
\- Меня протащило про всему городу, как на аркане, - он сжал кулаки, злой, несчастный, безымянный, и вдруг Стив понял, что того ведь ждет могила с номером, потому что опознать его так и не удалось, - ты что-то ей дал. Она всегда берет много! С избытком! Старая сука!  
Он вскочил, крича, но потом сел.  
\- Я тоже у нее кое-что забрал, - он скалился, показывая зубы, - я хотел всего-то лишь найти, кто убил сестру.  
\- Ее убила Гидра, - Стив вдохнул, выдохнул. Теперь он сам, невооруженным взглядом видел стремительные красные проблески Экстремуса под кожей. Яркие, сверкающие, злые, страшные. Если он взорвется, тут разнесет весь дом, - а вас убивает сыворотка. Я знаю, каково это.  
Незнакомец тяжело, страшно дышал, хрипел.  
\- Я отдал правую руку, чтобы тебя найти, - губы у него от ярости заворачивались, как у собаки, красивое лицо уродовала гримаса.  
«Что там у вас?» - нервно поинтересовался Старк, - «он звучит как чертов психопат».  
\- Ты меня нашел, - Стив прикрыл глаза, потом открыл, - мою смерть тебе наверняка не обещали.  
Незнакомец пыхтел все громче и громче, и вдруг Стив заметил еще кое-что, кое-что жуткое — рукав так и болтался, но он, казалось, тлел, а там, где должна была быть рука свивалось что-то текучее, гибкое, жуткое. Их разделял только маленький столик, на котором лежал планшет и стояла чашечка кофе, наполовину допитая, и кофе в ней уже закипал. Поняв, что Стив заметил, он улыбнулся через силу, и хлестнул этим красным, как бичом. Плавящий жар охватил запястье поверх браслета, и Стив закричал, взрывая тишину кофейни, и ударил, попадая в жесткий захват, вторая рука тоже горела, лицо горело, он будто пытался удержать расплавленный металл, и не просто удержать, а протащить его к выходу, чтобы он не взорвался прямо тут, убил, если что, только его, не Маршу.  
Плитка трескалась, лицо горело, толстовка пыталась расплавиться прямо на теле, и Стив не понимал, что это он кричит, пока не сорвал голос, швыряя эту чертову саламандру в дверь, и вылетая следом.  
Щупальце — или язык пламени — пыталось отделить его кисть от тела, они катались по газону, оставляя проплешины, и кто-то — добрая душа! — с криком «да хватит там!» вылил на них целое ведро ледяной воды, Стив расхохотался от неожиданности, наконец спасая руку и ломая твари челюсть хуком справа.  
«Взрыв через пять секунд», - Тони пикировал с неба, тоже огненный, сияющий, и он сделал все правильно — схватил Стива за руку и дернул наверх, вытаскивая из двора, а в усилители орал стальным громовым голосом:  
\- ВСЕМ ОТОЙТИ ОТ ОКОН! ЭТО НЕ УЧЕНИЯ! ВСЕМ ОТОЙТИ ОТ ОКОН! ОПАСНОСТЬ!  
Ногу обвило жуткой болью. Стив видел, как взрываются жертвы Экстремиса, и холодно понимал, что сейчас, в воздухе, в полете, взрыв может стать опаснее. Эта тварь могла рвануть как вакуумная бомба.  
Три секунды до взрыва. До земли — секунда, а Старк тащит их над Гудзоном.   
Падай, капитан. Ты умеешь летать.

Стив не был бы собой, если позволил какой-то хватке на руке себя остановить. Он ничего не слышал, нога, казалось, была объята пламенем до колена, кроссовок плавился прямо на ноге, и взрыв в воде наверняка убьет его, но это неважно.  
Две секунды.  
Он вырвался вовремя, чтобы рухнуть с десяти метров в огромное, синее, холодное, в горле и в ушах, в легких, в глазах, жестокая гладь, ломающая кости, нежная синь, облегчающая боль в ожогах. Он пытался что-то сказать, но мог только булькать сквозь воду, глядя вверх, на перевернутое волнующееся зеркало, где был он, и была чернеющая, вспухающая тварь, и бесконечный покой.  
Покой, взорванный стальной молнией.

***

\- Я тебя сам убью, - Тони носился туда-обратно рядом с больничной койкой. Он хватался за встрепанные волосы, сжимал кулаки, буквально плевался ругательствами, как гюрза, - ты то сбегаешь! То творишь херню! То уехал! То убиться решил!  
Стив следил за ним взглядом. Его здорово приложило, но почти все зажило. Как ни странно, больше всего пострадала нога, облитая пластиком от кроссовка, ее пересобирали буквально по кусочку кожи. У левой руки уже двигались пальцы, браслет погиб, но сохранил ему руку.  
\- То ты на меня падаешь и блюешь кровью!  
Вот этой детали Стив не помнил, и досадливо поморщился. Тони наконец грохнулся на койку, глядя сверху вниз злыми больными глазами.   
\- Я тебя всего браслетами обвешать должен? И ошейник?  
Он неожиданно ткнулся в грудь Стиву лбом, как будто пытался проломить ребра, но так и замер, тяжело, сорвано дыша.  
Левой рукой двигать все-таки было сложно — но он все равно пристроил непослушную ладонь на растрепанные черные волосы. Он молчал, не зная, что сказать. И так он чувствовал вину, что вскрыл чужие чувства, растрепал их и не знает теперь, что с этим ворохом делать.   
\- Мне было значительно проще тебя ненавидеть, - донесся откуда-то с грудь хриплый голос, - намного, мать твою, проще. Ты меня бесишь.  
В растрепанных волосах — Стив вдруг увидел это четко и близко — мелькали седые нити. Тони поднялся, стряхивая руку, и болезненно поморщился, когда она плюхнулась на койку. Потом навис — глаза в глаза, и Стив подумал, что так он его еще не рисовал, а можно ведь. Сверху вниз, яростный взгляд, глаза прищурены, и весь он как струна, то ли порвется, то ли оглушит аккордом.  
\- Я по делам улетал, - он будто выплевывал слова, как Халк пули, - чтобы Пеп прикрыла, черт бы тебя драл, пока я занят. А ты сбежать успел, и картинку бросил, как барышня туфельку.  
С ним все-таки было чертовски сложно, но Стив не был готов признавать это вслух. Только подтянуться вверх — и прихватить его здоровой правой рукой, и втянуть к себе, в хватку, оставляя всю ненависть и злобу снаружи, таять у койки на полу, чтобы в карих бешеных глазах исчезли последние остатки, и было только удивление, и растерянность, и первая, еще неоформленная, едва прочувствованная свобода.  
\- Падай, - прошептал Стив между поцелуями, - ты умеешь летать.


End file.
